Never Mind the Germans!
by JenniJac
Summary: New story, from a new writer. Hogan is having problems returning to camp...but he has a vital new mission to begin, if he makes it back to camp!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi! I'm a new writer, especially to Hogan's Heroes! So I'll appreciate ANY advice, criticism... any feedback at all!_

**Never Mind the Germans!**

"Never mind the Germans, they can't shoot straight!" Colonel Hogan shouted over the sound of gunfire. The five men in RAF uniforms following his weaving path through the undergrowth exchanged wry glances. They'd been shot out of a plane, were being chased by the Gestapo, bullets were splintering the trees around them and ricocheting past their heads, and this man was cracking jokes!

Hogan glanced back, masking his concern with an air of jovial confidence; these men all had varying degrees of injuries. They wouldn't be able to keep up this pace for much longer. He stopped, but motioned to them to go on, pretending a confidence he didn't feel.

"You go ahead, same direction, I'll draw these guys off and see if I can shake em. Be careful. I'll catch you up."

He said it with such confidence they almost believed him.

Hogan watched them go for a second before wrenching his attention back to the job at hand. These Germans were persistent; it was going to be extremely difficult to lose them. He had certain advantages of his own though…

Drawing his pistol, he paused, thought for a second, and reached as well for the one he had hidden on his person. Grimly, he set off.

---------------

Carl fidgeted as he walked, last in line behind the other four men. None of them had liked leaving that American Colonel like that, but he had outranked them. He focused on the noises issuing from the bushes behind him, for several minutes the gunfire and shouting had increased, but now there was a frightening silence.

The bushes rustled. The men froze, poised like skittish horses, ready to bolt.

A black clad figure moved unsteadily through the bushes towards them.

_To be continued...(If you'd like me to!)_


	2. Clipped

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
Reviews are most welcome! I need to know if I do things wrong you see, cause I don't have a Beta Reader (Any volunteers? How do I get one anyways?) and I wrote this after 1am and my brain doesn't seem to work so well after midnight :) Caffeine makes me babble though. (And I enabled anonymous reviews! Thanks for the advice LJ Groundwater!)_

Hogan stumbled and had to use the nearest tree as support. He squinted through his blurring vision at the five men he could see in the distance. Couldn't let them see him like this. He steeled himself and pushed himself off the tree, forcing his legs to remain steady. Walking slowly but (mostly) steadily, he crossed the distance between them.

He swayed to a stop in front of the men.

"Hi." He forced a grin, which only increased the stinging on his right cheek.

Carl and the others regarded him in concern but the only obvious injury was the small cut that was steadily trickling blood down his cheek.

Hogan swayed again. 'Damn, need another tree to lean on. Why'd they have to stop in a clearing anyway?'

His right leg faltered. Carl leapt to support him and discovered that the black sleeve of Hogan's top had hidden the blood flowing from a crease high on his right arm.

"Damn! Looks like the Germans can shoot straight after all!"

Hogan snickered. "Nah, they were just lucky."

Carl rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Clipped my leg too." murmured Hogan leaning more heavily on Carl.

"You guys keep watch." ordered Carl as he helped Hogan sit, injured leg stretched out.

"Here Sir, lets get a bandage on these. Just how attached are you to that sweater?"

"Well it's got a hole in it now doesn't it?"

---------------

Le Beau was boiling the coffee, again. Newkirk and Carter were trying to concentrate on playing cards despite the enforced bare minimum of light brought on by 'lights out'; but each kept sending worried glances at the bunk which hid the tunnel entrance. Kinch had long since given up the charade of doing anything but worry and was pacing the room, arms hugging his torso, unaware that he was mirroring a characteristic gesture of the man they were all anxious about.

Carter threw down his cards as Kinch made another pass by the table.

"He should've been back by now!"

Newkirk placed his cards neatly in a pile face down on the table, absentmindedly removing a couple hidden in his sleeves as well.

"Aw…Carter, you know the guv'nor, 'Fairy Godmother' is probably a real good looker ya know…"

The whole mood of the room seemed to lift as everyone grinned and started swapping tales.

A few minutes later, Kinch was just leaning against the tunnel entrance, saying "And what about Tiger!", when the bunk swung down. Hogan heaved himself into the room and gestured to the men behind him to follow, before turning back to Kinch.

"What about Tiger?"

"Uh…nothing Sir, absolutely nothing. What happened to your face?"

"Nothing Kinch, absolutely nothing…but I picked up five downed flyers on the way home, so you'd better get Wilson 'cause some of these guys need medical attention."

The room was suddenly alive with activity as anyone who was still trying to sleep gave it up to help get the new guys comfortable before Wilson arrived. Hogan disappeared into his room while all the attention was focused elsewhere.

_To be continued soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson growled at the young man whose arm he was trying to bandage.

"Would ya sit still?"

Carl ignored him and continued to lean back and forth, trying to see around him.

Wilson sighed.

"What's the problem kid?"

"The Colonel, where is he?"

Wilson tied off the bandage and gestured at the tightly closed door. "His office." 

"Is…uh…is anyone looking after him?"

Wilson got a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Why?"

Carl squirmed under Wilson's forbidding gaze.

"He got clipped. Twice."

"DAMNIT!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared as Wilson grabbed his medical bag and wheeled around. He barged into Hogan's office, slamming the door behind him.

Carl was immediately pelted with questions from all directions.

"Woah! Guys!" Kinch stepped forward and held up his hands for quiet.

"You've gotta give the guy a chance to answer you!"

The room went quiet.

"Okay, why don't you tell us what happened, from the start."

Carl looked uncomfortable with all the attention. "Well…me, Geoff, Don, Barry and Wayne were part of a mission to bomb a hidden oil refinery that Papa Bear reported…hey…wow! I wonder if I'll get to meet Papa Bear now I'm in Germany! Wouldn't that be neat?"

Newkirk's voice rang out, filled with mingled amusement and frustration. "You've MET him, mate! Now get on with it and tell us what's wrong with 'im!"

Carl exchanged looks with his friends, the amazement on his face mirrored in theirs.

A pointedly cleared throat snapped him out of it.

"Oh…uh…well, we got the factory, but we were shot down on the way back and…" his voice broke and he bowed his head. "Riley and Eric didn't…they didn't make it."

He had to pause to get control of his voice again.

"Anyways, we managed find each other but by the time your Colonel found us, we were real close to being caught by the Gestapo, except they didn't seem too keen on catching us with anything but their bullets. Well he popped up out of nowhere in front of us and yelled for us to follow him. But we couldn't lose the Germans, so he told us to go ahead, said he'd lead em off…I dunno what he did, but when he came back, he'd been clipped on his right arm and his right thigh." Hogan's men looked worried and Carl hastened to reassure them. "I'm pretty sure they're only flesh wounds, but he lost a fair bit of blood."

The bunk tunnel popped open suddenly and Baker climbed up.

"Hey guys, you'd better warn the Colonel, the underground called to warn us that Hochstetter's on his way to the camp, and boy is he MAD. Apparently a whole Gestapo Goon Squad got wiped out in this… area…why is everyone looking at me like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader, Amy! She's just the greatest! Thanks, Amy :)_

_  
Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to those who review, I really value your feedback! Thank you! (and you'll notice this part is longer…)_

_Be aware that I have mixed some small amount of truth in with my fiction. For instance, there really was a battleship called the Tirpitz..._

_  
And I'm really not sure how many men are in a Gestapo Squad (silly me) but judging from other information that I managed to find on the net, there's generally about 10 or 12 in a normal Squad, sometimes less. However, if I'm wrong about this, please don't hesitate to tell me!_

**Part 4**

When Wilson burst in on the Colonel the lecture he had set up in his mind stopped before the first word even passed his lips. Hogan was sitting half hidden in the shadows of the bottom bunk, a Bible open in his lap. One hand quickly moved up to hide his eyes as Wilson barged in. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Hi Wilson, thought it wouldn't take long for you to appear." Hogan tried to make his voice seem casual, but failed.

Wilson took a step towards the bunk. "Sir…what-"

"Stop! Don't…just…don't ask me what happened out there tonight…I'm not proud of what I had to do."

Wilson eased closer. "Look, whatever else happened out there tonight, you saved the lives of five young men…"

Hogan sighed as Wilson stopped in front of him, looking down in concern at his commanding officer.

"Are their lives really worth more than the lives of ten other men? God, forgive me…I killed them Wilson, all of them. Men who probably had wives and children who now have to mourn because of me… It's so different when you're high in the sky; the targets don't have faces."

Wilson rubbed a hand wearily over his face. _Oh God, what could he say to that?_

He crouched down beside the bunk, "Sir…Rob….from what those boys told me, the guys chasing them weren't plannin' on catching them alive. Even the Bible says there's 'a time to kill and a time to heal'. That time _will_ come; the war won't last forever and then it'll be time to heal. You did what you had to do, and quite frankly I'm glad you're not the kind of man that can kill without a second thought. I don't think the men would respect you the way they do if you were."

With a deep breath Hogan pulled himself back into command mode; it was more of a struggle than usual. He moved his hand from his face and looked at his friend and medic, determination almost masking the deep sadness in his eyes. "I really am okay, you know."

Wilson grinned. "I'll be the judge o' that. Your idea of 'okay' and mine don't usually match."

Hogan behaved for once, he only growled a few times as Wilson examined his injuries.

"Hrm…seems your luck is still as good as ever, nothing too serious here; it was a close thing though, especially that one across the back of your thigh. Lady Luck sure seems to like you, but then, most of the ladies seem to."

Hogan just smiled slightly and looked over at his Bible, "Sometimes I feel sure it can't be just Lady Luck on my side."

"I'm sure the Big Guy's looking out for all of us. But you're still gonna need stitches in the arm and the leg. All that cut on your face needs is a good cleaning out."

"Just one thing, Wilson…"

"Uh oh…"

"No pain meds if they're going to make my head fuzzy. I need to be able to think clearly, or a lot of our boys at sea are not going to make it home." He sighed, "We've been given a new mission, Wilson, and I have a feeling it's not going to be an easy one."

---

Le Beau stopped to gather his nerve before knocking on Hogan's door. Wilson was still in there doing who-knew-what but even though Le Beau could not stand the sight of blood, he had to go in. Hogan _had_ to be told about Hochstetter and Louis had drawn the short straw and now he was the one who had to tell the Colonel the bad news. He was sure Newkirk had rigged it.

"Come in!" came Hogan's voice.

Le Beau opened the door and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him.

Wilson had obviously just finished and was now glaring at his unruly patient who was now sitting up, regarding the medic with a mixture of amusement and apology.

"Sir," Wilson said, using that overly polite tone that plainly said that he was ticked off, "it is my professional opinion that you need rest and painkillers!"

Hogan waved Wilson's concerns away and fixed his gaze on Le Beau, "No time for that now, you said yourself that it was nothing serious. Now, what's up Louis?"

"Mon Colonel, I have bad news. Major Hochstetter is on his way here, and he is not happy."

Hogan ran his left hand through his hair, "Damn, I thought something like this might happen. Are the new RAF boys back in the tunnel?"

Le Beau nodded.

"Right, Wilson, if you've finished with the others you'd better go back to your barracks. Le Beau, send someone to make sure all the barracks have _nothing_ Hochstetter can find. We'll have to make sure we're all at least pretending to be asleep by the time Hochstetter gets to the building. Have someone watching who can tell me as soon as Hochstetter comes through those gates. And get Kinch, Carter and Newkirk and come back in here, we've been given a new mission. Oh! Get Baker to tell London we'll be on radio silence for a little while, just in case."

It didn't take long before the whole gang was assembled in Hogan's office. Hogan brushed off their concerns about his health and got right down to business, trying to ignore the strange mix of looks being shot at him. Worry, awe, respect, and…was Carter _afraid_ of him?

"Okay, so here's the deal. Have you guys heard of the battleship, the Tirpitz?"

Carter piped up, bubbling with enthusiasm. "Oh, boy! The Tirpitz? That's the sister-ship to the Bismark! She's one of the most modern battleships out there! You wouldn't believe the stuff she has! Boy! Would I like to get my hands on a ship like that!" Carter started ticking things off on his fingers, "She's got eight fifteen inch guns-"

"Carter." Hogan tried to get a word in.

"…sixteen four inch AA guns-"

"Carter!"

"Huh? Oh…sorry Colonel."

Hogan just grinned and shook his head before continuing. "As Carter just pointed out, this is a very dangerous ship. Our side can't let it stay in action, and that is an order that comes straight from Churchill, he wants it sunk or crippled. If they can do that, it'll swing the entire naval situation more in the Allies favour."

"But what do they expect _us_ to do about it?" asked Kinch.

"Well before now, it's been keeping too close to port for them to have a go at it but, rumour has it, that it's heading out. But to sink it, they have to know where it is, and that's where we come in, because it just so happens that the man who designed the Tirpitz, _General_ Tirpitz, is currently staying in Hammelburg, and he's bound to keep a close track of what his namesake is doing."

There was silence in the room as the men took in the information.

Kinch was the first to speak, his voice was quiet but filled with confidence, "Okay Sir, what's the plan?"

"I think London's bloomin' mad!" Newkirk burst out. "How're we gonna get a kraut General to tell us where that ship is? Go up and ask him?"

"You'll never know until you try, Newkirk, will you?"

"Uh…why do I get the feeling I just volunteered for something, mates?"

Kinch grinned wickedly, "That's because you just did, 'mate'."

Newkirk rolled his eyes in mock despair at the grinning faces around him.

"As soon as it's safe to go out, you'll do the old lady 'I'm your biggest fan' thing and see if you can get him to boast about it. I've got a copy of his schedule; his secretary is our contact, so we know where he's going to be."

"Yeah, and I bet she's a real charmer, in fact I volunteer to go meet her for you next time. Save you the walk."

The other men all jumped in and volunteered too, loudly.

"Guys! Don't worry, Newkirk, she's worth the walk, and I couldn't possibly ask you to go in my place, it's too dangerous." He grinned mischievously, "Now go! Before Hochstetter comes!"

They were almost out the door when Hogan stopped them.

"Oh…and Carter, I'm sorry, but I borrowed a couple of your rifle fire imitator things without asking. I was going to show them to the underground but I never got around to it. They came in handy on the way back though, we might want to take some with us every time we go out. Thanks, you did good work with those, and they saved my hide."

Carter blushed. "Aw gee, boy…uh…Sir, you know you can always take my stuff. And…and I sure am glad you made it back okay."

Hogan smiled. "Thanks Andrew." Carter grinned shyly, nodded, and ducked out the door.

Minutes later there was a commotion outside and the barracks door slammed open.

"HOGAN!" Hochstetter yelled furiously as he charged through the room where men were grumpily waking up, some more theatrically than others, toward Hogan's door.

He slammed it open, only to find a very sleepy looking Colonel just on the other side.

"What's up, Hock?"

Hochstetter bristled. "It was you! I know it was!"

Hogan looked extremely confused. "Huh? What'd I do?"

Hochstetter got right up in Colonel Hogan's face. "You…you murdered one of my squads!"

Hogan's expression didn't change. "What all on my own? Come on Hockey, none of us here could take out a whole Gestapo Squad! Even if we worked together we couldn't; we're flyers, not commandos. Your guys are just too good for us. Hey…now that's what you need to be looking for! You've probably got a group of commandos running around loose! Now who could they be after? It'd have to be someone important. Got any Generals hidden away?"

Hochstetter backed off and considered this. "Hrm…You could be right Hogan."

He looked around at the men in the outer room, "Bah! Your men are not capable of taking on men trained by the Gestapo. The Allies must have dropped some highly trained men in, probably to take out General Tir-…Hogan…what happened to your cheek?" He regarded the cut on Hogan's cheek suspiciously.

Hogan sighed theatrically, "Oh come on, Major! Are you going to make me say it in front of my men?"

Hochstetter was practically trembling with anticipation at finally catching Hogan out; he gestured for his guards to step forward, guns ready.

"Yes, I would! Now talk, Hogan!"

Hogan studied the floorboards and muttered something in a sullen tone of voice.

Hochstetter grinned, the triumph of this moment was making him light-headed, and said in a singsong voice "We can't HEAR you Hogan."

"I cut myself shaving! Alright?" He sounded incredibly embarrassed, his men in the outer room caught on and started cracking up; Hogan covered his face with his hands, "Oh God, I'll never hear the end of it!"

Hochstetter struggled to find words to express himself…"BAH!" He turned, and stomped out of the building.

"I don't remember the Colonel-"

"CARTER!" came the chorus of exasperated voices.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_  
Sorry about the delay! My bad! And unfortunately there will probably be more delays as I managed to get two weeks off and will be off visiting family for most of that time. On the plus side, I'm finally getting a laptop! Yay!_

Many thanks to the wonderful beta reader, Amy! Amy, I messed with it after you saw it so, if there are any mistakes then… uh…oops?  


_-_

_Zelda: means 'grey warrior'_

_Bernhard: Derived from the Germanic element bern "bear" combined with hard "brave, hardy"._

_Italics indicate the speaker is talking in German (since I don't know German, unfortunately)._

Thank you so much for reading everyone :) Reviews are simply wonderful things, so any of those, whether they're positive, negative, filled with advice or things you like (so I know what is good ;) heh)…anything…do I sound desperate? Uh…maybe I'd better stop babbling and let you read the story eh?

**Part 5**

An old lady with straggly grey hair laboured down the sidewalk, holding tightly to the arm of a handsome young man. Her every movement was prim and proper, showing that she was an aged lady, worthy of respect.

"_Grandma Zelda,_" the young man gently pulled the old lady to a stop to speak to her.

"_Yes, Bernhard?_" the old woman patted her grandson on the arm in a slightly patronising fashion.

"_Sorry to leave you to finish your evening walk alone, but I have an errand to run._" he tilted his head towards a staff car that was just pulling up to a building just one block ahead.

"_Aha! Got a young lady friend, eh?_" she winked and thwacked him lightly in the stomach with her handbag.

He flinched back, exaggerating the movement and grinning cheekily. "_God, Grandma! What have you got in that thing? Rocks?_"

Snickering, she shooed him away and hobbled off towards the car, knowing that he would not go far. She smiled; she would never admit it to anyone, but there was something comforting in the knowledge that he would be watching over her.

She had only gone a small distance when something, some strange noise perhaps, made her turn around. 'Bernhard' was lurking in a nearby doorway, but he was no longer looking her way. He was studying something further down the street with an intensity that had her worried. He glanced back at her, gave a small wave, as if to say 'continue', and headed off down the street.

Zelda took a deep calming breath. Her backup had just taken himself off somewhere, and would probably manage to get himself in trouble to boot, but she still had a mission to attempt before she could go and bail him out. Turning back, she spied a man in military uniform, bedecked with medals, just entering the nearest doorway.

"Oh General!" she hailed, her coarse voice filled with artificial sweetness.

Hogan slipped down the shadowy street; it was a dead end as far as he knew, so why had those men been heading down here? And had he really seen what he thought he had? As he caught up to the group he moved more carefully than ever. Just a small distance ahead of him six men dressed in black dragged a seventh, frantically resisting man down the street.

The area was deserted, and one to six was not good odds; of course two to six was not great either, so why was he even considering getting involved? As the group passed a bombed out building, a shaft of moonlight illuminated the whole scenario. Those men, he'd seen them at Gestapo headquarters, and that seventh figure… oh my, and a very shapely figure it was too. It was a woman; fear and desperation clear on her face. The odds had just gotten worse. 

"_This will teach your father not to interfere in Gestapo business._" The man holding onto the woman's arm tightened his grip and pulled her closer. She struggled vainly against the hold. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke and flinched away from even that small contact.

"_My father is a General, he is not afraid of the Gestapo_." her voice was defiant although it shook with fear.

"_He should be_." The man smirked and forced a kiss on her.

Hogan's eyes smouldered in rage as he went to draw his gun. Then he grinned and pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket instead.

He pitched it right into the centre of the group and, holding his breath, dived in after it. He tackled the woman to the ground where it was easier to breathe and safer as shots rang out in the confusion. The pain in his arm and leg which he had somehow forgotted seemed to be magnified, so much for Doc's 'rest' order. 

As the heavy smoke began to clear the sound of coughing to his right caught his attention and he hauled himself up to a crouch, ignoring the pain that slammed from his leg to his arm to his head and back again. The sound of coughing drew closer. Hogan pounced, slamming the man to the ground, the German's head bounced violently on the hard pavement. Hogan checked for a pulse; the guy was alive, but unconscious. Hogan realised he wasn't in much better condition, he was bleeding from his leg and arm, again. No time for that, the noise of their little scuffle had drawn someone else's attention.

"_Who's there?_" a voice called from just to his left.

Hogan paused and thought for a second before saying, "_It's only me!_" He moved soundlessly to a different spot after speaking, wary of being tracked by the sound of his voice.

There was silence for a second, then, "_Identify yourself_." The voice was coming closer.

"_I just did! Maybe you should identify yourself!_" Hogan grinned and moved again, silent as a stalking cat. 

More silence; and Hogan noticed someone else was trying to sneak up on him from the right.

"_I'm Emil." _the voice from his left said.__

Hogan fought back a snort of laughter before replying. "_No you're not! I'M Emil!"  
_

The person sneaking up on him stopped. 

Hogan smirked as he moved position again, 'That's confused him!'

The sneaking started again, still heading towards him.

'Oops, we've got a smart one here, gotta see if I can swing the odds more in my favour, sorry Emil…but you're next.' He darted towards where he had last heard the man speak.

They collided with such force that both of them crashed into an unseen wall. A short vicious fight ensued, but Emil seemed disoriented and breathless from the smoke, his punches were mostly going wide. Hogan was thankful for any advantage. Emil had already landed several blows on the larger target of Hogan's body and was very strong. Dodging a blow aimed at his head, Hogan snapped his right fist into the man's face, hissing as the movement caused a sharp pain to rip across his wound. He was losing blood, he realised, and drawing out this fight would do him no good. He snapped up a knee into the other man's groin and at the same moment became aware of a sudden movement of air behind him. Whipping around, he drew and aimed his gun, left-handed, at the man behind him and found himself staring down the barrel of the leader's weapon.

"_Stalemate_." Hogan rasped, his chest heaving from the exertion. His throat was thoroughly irritated by the now clearing smoke.

"_I think not."_ The man smirked at him and flicked his gaze pointedly down towards Hogan's right arm where blood dripped a steady beat on the ground. "_You will not last long, and I am a very patient man._"

Hogan paled but his hold on the gun never faltered. "_Then I might just be desperate enough to-"_

CLUNK.

The man collapsed to the ground, the smirk fading as unconsciousness overtook him. 

Hogan smiled gratefully at his rescuer, an old woman wielding a hefty handbag.

"_You were right_!" the old woman crowed triumphantly at him as she clocked the still painfully crouched over Emil as well, "_Rocks_!"

She looked around curiously; apart from the two men she had just taken out, four others lay on the ground. 

"_What happened to them?_"

"_Them? Mostly they shot each other._"

She shot him an incredulous look and raised an eyebrow in silent enquiry.

A small grin spread across Hogan's face, "_Well why do something yourself when you can get someone else to do it for you_?"

The old lady's grin disappeared as she surveyed Hogan, his right arm was still dripping blood, and his right leg had to be hurting too, judging from the way he kept shifting his weight to his other leg.

A sharp look from Hogan stopped the sound of several choice curses, issued in a male voice with a broad English accent, from emitting from the old lady.

Hogan suddenly wavered. Newkirk was beside him in less than a heartbeat. He grabbed Hogan's uninjured arm and draped it over his shoulders, slipping his other arm in support around his commanding officer's waist.

"The mission was a flop Sir." Newkirk whispered, hanging his head. A smile flickered across his lips, "I bet this looks odd." he muttered.

The young woman Hogan had saved scrambled to her feet and stood in front of the pair, a confused look on her face as she stared at Newkirk. "_You are not an old lady, I heard you speak._"

Newkirk glanced up at the speaker, her blue eyes met his and one eyebrow lifted as she looked him over. He returned the favour and took in everything, from the short blonde hair, mussed now from her near escape, to the perfection of her shape. She could have been the poster girl for the Nazi idea of Aryan beauty. It was love at first sight… and he was dressed as an old lady, great, just great. He shrugged mentally and reminded himself of the mission and what had happened last time he had gotten carried away by a pretty face. He pulled his act together and cackled his best insane old lady cackle before launching into a monologue about respecting your elders.

She cut him off, "_Is he okay_?" She reached out a hand that still shook and rested it gently on Hogan's cheek. "_He saved me…if there's anything I can do…"_

Hogan was pale and still breathing rapidly. Newkirk cast him an anxious look, worrying that Hogan might be going into shock. He studied the woman, wondering if he could trust her.

"_Gotta get back_…" Hogan mumbled.

Newkirk agreed with the Colonel, it was too risky trusting a stranger, if they could just make it to one of their friends in the underground, they'd be okay. 

"_No…I'll just take him home, we'll be fine._" he assured her, "_Come on Bernhard, time to go._"

Hogan had been standing mutely leaning on his friend, concentrating all his energy on remaining upright; energy which was rapidly running out. Newkirk took a step forward, trying to help Hogan along as well, and was nearly pulled to the ground. He struggled under the full weight of his friend as Hogan tried to step with his left leg without putting any strain on his other leg. They weren't going to get far if things continued like this.

He pursed his lips and studied the young woman who was now hovering anxiously as if she wanted to help but didn't quite know how she could.

"_Please… let me help._"

Newkirk looked to Hogan for guidance, "Sir?" he whispered.

A short nod answered him. They didn't really have a choice anyway; there was no way they were going to make it anywhere on their own.

Newkirk turned his attention back to the woman. "_Uh…you wouldn't happen to live close by would you?_"

"_My father and I are staying at a house just around the corner from here, you are welcome to come…my father's personal physician will see to your friend._"

Newkirk was aware of a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "_And your father is…_?"

"_General Tirpitz, **my **name is Maria by the way._" She sounded slightly miffed.

Newkirk wanted to swear again and started shaking his head, "_Oh no, we've had enough of the military for one night._"

"_Oh please, let me help you. We can sneak you in, and I **swear** to you that Dr Manz is trustworthy; I've known him since I was little. He hates the war and all the killing._"

Hogan considered this then slowly nodded his head again, she was their best chance at making it home in one piece. "_Can't stay long..._"

The trio managed to reach Maria's place without any major incidents. Maria left them for a minute and slipped through the side door that led into the kitchen, no one was there. She put her head out the door and gestured for them to come.

Hogan was glad to find himself stretched out on the table; his leg was a burning source of agony and he was glad to get the weight off it. Maria fussed over him for a minute before dashing up the stairs to fetch the doctor from a sound sleep in his room.

Doctor Manz locked the kitchen door behind him and regarded his newest patient with suspicion. Maria had filled him in on what had happened but whether these two had helped her or not, he worried that being found aiding them would result in a death sentence for them all. Maria herself had admitted that there was something not right about this pair, she wasn't even sure that old lady **was** an old lady! He groaned inwardly; and she still insisted they help, despite the danger. Maria was too naïve and he was a fool to have agreed to help. What were they getting themselves into?

A shove from Maria moved him towards the injured man lying on the table. The man turned bleary eyes towards him; the brown eyes suddenly sharpened intelligently as they took in every detail of the doctor, and didn't quite like what they saw. The doctor obviously did not want to be there and while Hogan knew the man was probably right to be wary of strangers, he didn't want someone he couldn't trust messing with his body. He had never liked doctors, so he was probably biased, but there was something in the doctor's eyes, something…hard, if you looked close enough there was something about this man that told you he could be ruthless in anything he set out to do.

Hogan wanted out, pretty much anything was better than facing any doctor in his opinion.

"_We can't stay_." For all the determination in Hogan's voice, the words were still slurred with exhaustion.

The doctor pursed his lips, torn between sharing that sentiment and the sudden guilty prodding of his conscience. "_At least let me bandage these._" He gestured to the two main sources of the blood.

Hogan considered trying to get up and leave but it had been such a struggle just to get here. Maybe if he rested a minute he'd feel able to leave…then again, how on earth was he going to manage the trek back to camp? They'd been given a lift part of the way to town earlier and had a return trip scheduled, but there was still a fair distance left to walk. His mind seemed incapable of coherent thought. There had been something…some…thing he was supposed to do before he got back…or had they already done it?…he was so tired…exhausted really…and it was really hot in here, or was it cold? His body couldn't seem to make up its mind. Uh…there was something he had to do...? Maybe…sleep…

He was just dozing off when a sudden jolt of pain brought him crashing back to full consciousness. The doctor seemed to have taken his lack of response for a yes and was now working busily on his right arm. Hogan closed his eyes against the pain. A small, feminine hand grasped his right hand in a gentle hold. Hogan was surprised at the amount of comfort it brought him.

"_So_…" he said, trying to distract himself from the pain, he was sure the doctor was deliberately not being gentle, "_Your father is a General huh_?" There was still a slight slur to the words.

"_Yeah_…" Her voice sounded slightly sad.

"_What's it like_?"

"_Being a General's daughter? Sometime's it's an exciting and glamorous life…but mostly, it's lonely and uncertain. I never saw much of my father when I was little, and…sometimes I think that the only reason he brings me along now I've grown up is because I'm useful for entertaining his guests_." Her voice was growing quieter and quieter until Hogan had to strain to hear her as she said, "_But it's the only life I have_…"

Hogan tightened his grip on her hand, and now it was somehow him comforting her. He decided to change the subject. Forcing his mind past the familiar sense of guilt he always felt at manipulating the innocent, he said, "_Tirptiz…hrm…I've heard that name before. Hey, I remember! He must be pretty high up in the world, there's even a battleship named after him isn't there?"_

"_My father designed it," _Maria proudly answered,_ "it's one of the best in the world!"_

Hogan's brow creased in a puzzled frown, "_Then why haven't I heard much about it? We were always hearing about the Bismark's victories…it can't be THAT good."_

Maria huffed, her pride in her father's accomplishments bruised as Hogan's words hit home. "_It's been stuck in port at Trondheim, but not for much longer I assure you!_" she gloated happily, ignoring the warning looks being sent her way by the doctor. Hogan winced as the man tightened a bandage too tightly as Maria continued proudly. "_In little more than a week, my father's ship will get the chance to prove herself against the convoys in the Arctic_."

Newkirk hid his triumphant smile by stationing himself as the lookout at the door leading outside.

Hogan sighed unhappily as he drifted off again, he should feel happy; he had chanced on a way to get the information they had come for, and successfully gained it…but his conscience was once again attacking his actions.

Kinch paced back and forth, always attentive to the radio, but simply unable to sit on his worry any longer_. They should have been back by now_. He had tried to get Hogan to admit that he wasn't up for the mission, even using the way he had unwisely and _deliberately _stirred up Hochstetter earlier as an example. Kinch winced at the memory of the way the Gestapo Major had bristled in annoyance every time Hogan had called him nicknames; the man hated Hogan enough already, Hogan should have known better than to go out of his way to give him more reasons to go after him. But his commanding officer had been infuriatingly nonchalant about it, claiming it was Hochstetter's own fault for being so much fun to stir.

The radio chirped. Kinch dashed to slip the headphones on and concentrated. It was a message from the Underground.

'Papa Bear and Cub safe. Dogs will lead them home.'

Kinch sighed in relief as he sent a thankful response to the message. They were safe, but why were they coming into camp in the dog truck? Colonel Hogan had probably overdone it, but he wondered just how much had been left unsaid in that message. Perhaps he'd better ask Wilson to wait in the tunnels under the dog kennels, just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! SO sorry! I've been absent far too long. Real life kinda tackled me when I wasn't expecting it. Anyways the person you really have to thank for this part is Amy, for reminding me about this fic and still wanting to read more._

_Guess what! I have two whole beta readers now! Thank you so much to Amy and Becky for looking over this part for me!_

_Please read and review, it really makes writing feel worthwhile when I get reviews...plus then I know when I'm doing the wrong things, or the right things. Got to try to improve myself, don't I? _

**  
Part 6**

Newkirk shook his head, rolling his eyes as he said "Go fish."

"Aw drat…" Carter muttered over his cards.

Lebeau looked up from the shirt he was mending, "I thought you hated that game, Newkirk?"

"Well mate, it turns out that there are only so many times you can play poker without wanting to poke someone's eye out, preferably Hochstetter's; it's his fault we've been cooped up in here for two weeks."

"At least we managed to get that information to London before Hochstetter decided his goons should outnumber the trees out there. And what's the deal with him turning the camp inside out every few days?"

"Well the man's gotta have a hobby." Newkirk grinned at Carter's thoughtful nod in response to his flippant answer; sarcasm always seemed to go right over the kid's head.

Lebeau looked cautiously at the closed door of Hogan's office; lately the colonel had been retreating more often to the privacy of his quarters. "I am just pleased _mon Colonel_ has had a chance to recover."

"Yeah! Boy, what's with his mood though? D'ya think he knows something we don't?"

Lebeau studied the door separating him from his friend and commanding officer. "Something troubles him…"

"I think something bothered him about this last mission, I mean having the Gestapo breathing down your neck is nothing to sneeze at." Newkirk paused as a thought struck him, "Hey mates…you don't think….you know, I'd swear he looked ashamed for a second when he got that German bird to spill her guts about her dad's ship. The master touch that was, I mean there I was thinkin' he was down and out, and the mission was a flop… and he comes along and turns it all around!"

Before anyone could respond the bunk in the corner popped open and Kinch poked his grinning face into the room, "Great news, guys!"

Hogan chose that exact moment to wander out of his office, "News?"

"Yeah, Colonel." Kinch climbed the rest of the way up and handed over a piece of paper.

A grin spread over Hogan's face as he read. Looking up at the impatient faces of his men, he explained, "It seems we've just received word that the Tirpitz had been successfully sunk. According to this, although she very bravely managed to evade the Allied ships for awhile, her luck soon wore out, or perhaps it was the sheer numbers of allied ships that had somehow known exactly which area she was headed for…"

"Wonder how they knew, Sir?" asked Newkirk innocently.

"But don't they know we tol-" Carter had to stop to hide his grin at the affectionately exasperated yelling of his name he'd known that would bring. It sure was fun doing that.

----

"Everybody back! Back! Back! Back! Back!" Shultz clucked each word as he tried to herd the prisoners into the barracks amid loud groans and protests. "No monkey business, PLEASE, the Komandant has ordered everyone confined to the barracks and no one is to even LOOK outside."

"Aw…Come on Shultzy, now why would he want to do a thing like that?" Newkirk asked with a grin.

But Shultz was adamant. He knew nothing. He saw nothing. He would say nothing. And no amount of chocolate was going to change that fact. No, not even if they started eating it in front of him; although this did serve the additional purpose of distracting him from the fact that prisoners behind him were quite obviously watching what was happening outside.

"Colonel!" Carter whispered loudly from his position at the door.

Hogan rose from where he had been sitting at the table watching in open amusement as Shultz practically drooled over the chocolate that Newkirk was savouring. Crossing to the door he peeked out over Carter's shoulder and groaned.

"Hochstetter again…I wonder what he's got in the truck. Whoops! He's going into Klink's office."

He glanced back at Shultz, "Now to get rid of Shultz…"

Giving the guys in the room a look that clearly said 'follow my lead', he wandered over to Shultz.

"Hey Shultz, you might as well go."

"Colonel Hogan…you know I must follow the Kommandant's orders."

Hogan yawned and stretched in an exaggerated manner, and was immediately echoed by over half the men in the room.

"You know, I've always thought that loyalty of yours was a very admirable trait, but as you can see, we're all tired, so we're gonna take a little nap. No point in sticking around watching a room full of fellas sleep now is there?"

This speech was followed by a chorus of agreement and a mass movement of men towards their bunks.

Shultz watched in bewilderment as men, who had been bouncing with energy a moment before, suddenly became exhausted. "But Colonel Hogan…it is the middle of the day!"

"Yeah well, we're tired aren't we?" Making shooing motions, Hogan tried to hustle Shultz out of the barracks.

"No! I have my orders and you are up to something! I will stay! You are not going to sleep at all!"

Hogan appeared to give it up. "You're right Shultz."

"I am?" Now he appeared even more puzzled.

"Sure…wanna know what we're REALLY gonna do?"

Shultz's eyes widened in panic. "No! No, I want to know NOTHING."

Hogan watched in amusement as the door slammed behind Shultz. He grinned cheekily at his men.

"Never seen a man move so fast! Olsen watch the door. Guys, you're with me." He headed into his office with Newkirk, Lebeau, Carter and Kinch close behind.

"Gee, I wonder what he's after this time, Colonel?" Carter said as he watched Kinch set up the coffeepot in record time

The Colonel looked worried. "I don't know, but we've got to do something about him; he's becoming a problem."

"Now that's the understatement of the year." Newkirk raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Those flyers you picked up are STILL stuck here 'cause we can't get 'em out past those ruddy patrols of his in the woods!"

"SHH! They're talking."

--

Hochstetter strode into Klink's office unannounced, startling Klink into sending a pile of paperwork fluttering to the floor.

"_Klink! I have brought you two prisoners. I want you to guard them…with your life if it comes to that_."

Klink winced as Hochstetter deliberately stepped forward onto the papers on the floor leaving dirty footprints all over them.

"_Klink! Are you paying attention_?"

Klink jerked his attention away from his now ruined monthly report.

"_Yes! Yes! Herr Major! You know I am HAPPY to help the Gestapo in any way I can!_" He cowered in the face of Hochstetter's wrath, knowing it pleased the other man to incite fear in others, and if he was in a good mood he was less likely to shoot someone.

Hochstetter smiled menacingly, "_You will put these prisoners in the Cooler and you will under NO circumstances allow Hogan anywhere near them. Understand me_?"

"_Oh certainly, Major! I will have the guards doubled! You can count on me!_"

"_I'd rather not count on you at all, but since most of my men are in this area already, the most secure place for these two traitors is here. They will be guarded by my highly trained men; even Hogan wouldn't dare try anything_."

- - - - -

Hogan scowled at the coffeepot, putting the information they'd just gained into the proper order in his head.

"Sir?" Kinch was watching his commander intently and continued when he saw he had Hogan's attention, "You're going to try to get them out, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding?" Newkirk shook his head, "It's impossible! We can't even get those flyers out! How are we gonna manage spiriting those two away from the goons?"

Colonel Hogan grinned suddenly.

Newkirk paled, "Oh no…Sir, whenever you get that look things get dicey, and…and…it's not my turn to volunteer for whatever it is!"

Hogan flung an arm around the Englishman, "Don't worry Newkirk, Hochstetter will take care of everything for us. After all, it's his fault we've been held up so long, so it's only fair."

Newkirk gaped, incredulous, at his commanding officer and then looked to the others for aid. "He's gone off the deep end he has!"

The expression on the others' faces echoed his sentiments.

Hogan's expression turned serious as he looked around at his men. "You think so? Maybe I'd better handle this one on my own…"

It was amazing, he thought (although trying to think over the noise of his men all volunteering to help at once was difficult) how quickly things could change, one minute you're manipulating the enemy, the next it's your friends.

He motioned for quiet and started pacing restlessly. "Ok guys, but before we do anything else, I'll have to find out who it is he has. They're still hashing out the details in Klink's office. Listen in and I'll try to get the info out in the open. Once I have, Kinch, I want you to put in a call to Klink's office, pretend to be some bigwig from Berlin. Tell Hochstetter that the prisoners are to be taken to Berlin immediately for questioning. Tell him they've already sent some men to collect them. They'll have to commandeer his truck…Hrm…"

He grinned suddenly, "Let's make it the Abwehr, Hochstetter'll just hate that. The Gestapo and the Abwehr don't exactly get along. Lebeau, Carter, get the guys downstairs into those Abwehr uniforms. I know we've been giving them German lessons. Let's hope they don't forget what they've learnt, but just to be safe, tell them to talk as little as possible. Newkirk, see if you can rustle up a few documents to back them up, you know the sort of thing we need, orders and such."

There were nods all round, though the faces were still anxious.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you." He grinned and patted a still worried Newkirk on the back as he left. "Don't worry so much Newkirk."

'Yeah,' Hogan thought as he left the room, 'that's my job.'

-----

Hogan sauntered casually into the yard, right up to the truck, and tried to peek inside, adroitly stepping around the two guards. Unfortunately one of them, a large man in a Gestapo uniform, kept getting in the way, funny that. Hogan quickly decided on a different tactic. He tilted his head to the side as though he'd heard something.

"Excuse me," he politely addressed the Gestapo man in front of him, "I think the Kammandant wants to see me." Turning smartly towards the office he made good his escape while the two guards looked at each other in puzzlement over this bizarre behaviour and wondered if they should get their hearing checked.

Hochstetter was growling at Klink when Hogan let himself in unannounced.

"Hogan!" Hochstetter went from growling to smiling in a second. The man seemed positively happy to see him; it sent chills down Hogan's spine and all his senses went on high alert.

Hogan smiled sweetly back. "Thought I'd drop in."

"Ah…Hogan, I know why you are here." Hochstetter smiled smugly.

"You do?" Hogan appeared genuinely confused, "Someone told you I was coming to ask Klink if we could build a bowling alley? Wow...no wonder you're losing the war if you're wasting all your resources on stuff like that."

"WE ARE NOT…" Hochstetter stopped and regained control. "We are not losing the war, Hogan!"

"Yes Hogan! We are no-"

"Shut up, Klink." Hochstetter smiled as Klink cringed. "As I was saying, I know why you're REALLY here, Hogan, you-"

"Okay, you caught me; I'm here to ask for an ice cream machine."

"HOGAN!"

"New ping pong paddles?"

"HOGAN! YOU ARE HERE TO FIND OUT WHAT IS IN THAT TRUCK!"

"Truck? What truck? Oh…you mean that truck I saw on the way in? Not unless it has ping pong paddles in it."

"Hogan…" Klink warned.

"Does it have our Red Cross packages in it?" asked Hogan hopefully.

Hochstetter seemed to be grinding his teeth together and smiling at the same time. "I believe you would be very interested in meeting the two people in that truck, Hogan…In the back of that truck sits General Tirpitz and his daughter. You have heard of General Tirpitz haven't you?"

Hogan felt his heart jump and speed up, but managed to show no reaction to the name other than a faint interest. "Hrm…for some reason that name makes me think of boats."

"BAH! You will come with me."

Hogan suddenly found himself at the wrong end of Hochstetter's gun. "Okay, okay! All you had to do was ask."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm truly sorry for the long…long…long…long…lo…ok so it's been far too long since I updated. Life is weird. I've been really struggling with my depression and it is very hard to write a fic you intend to at least TRY to make funny when you yourself feeling like curling up and just giving up on life. But I am still here, still going and I think I've discovered that I actually have an inner strength I wasn't aware of and when that isn't enough God and my family and friends are there, they've got my back. (By the way vitamin B tablets seem to help with depression if anyone else out there wants to know). _

_I intend to finish this fic so God help any writers block that tries to get in my way! (I'll set Carter on it!). As always I greatly value any constructive criticism, encouraging reviews etc. Thank you for reading and for having the patience to put up with my disappearances._

**Part 7**

On hearing Hogan leave the office, Kinch had rushed to the windows of the barracks. Hearing the normally composed Kinch muttering soft swear words through the coffee pot had drawn the attention of the others away from their individual tasks, to the drama happening outside. The sight of Colonel Hogan being forced out of the building at gunpoint did not stir feelings of confidence in the men. Newkirk swore as he recognised the woman being helped out of the truck.

--

Colonel Hogan stared into the frightened blue eyes in front of him with a stunned look on his face.

Hochstetter was practically dancing, "I knew it! I knew you'd recognise her!"

Hogan still had a slightly stunned look on his face but was rapidly pouring on the charm. "Never seen her before in my life…but I think I'm in love!"

"Bah! She will tell me the truth or she will pay." Hochstetter turned to the frightened young woman and tried to smile in a friendly fashion, he looked like a dog baring its teeth. "Now my dear, have you ever seen this man before?"

Hogan butted in helpfully, "Not unless she's ever been to Milwaukee…"

"Hogan!" Klink was getting more and more agitated.

Maria glanced at Hochstetter, Klink and the guards surrounding her before looking back into the confident brown eyes of the man who had saved her and betrayed her in the same night.

"No…." her voice shook, a common enough occurrence in a person surrounded by hostile men with guns. "But I wish I had."

Hogan smiled in delight, only his eyes betrayed the relief he felt, and sauntered over to her. Taking her hand in his, he smiled charmingly; the two appeared to have eyes only for each other. "What do you say we go out sometime?"

Maria's voice still trembled, "But what about the Gestapo?"

"Oh, never mind the Germans; even they'll make way for love."

Hochstetter looked like he had an awful taste in his mouth. "Bah!" He wrenched Hogan away from the girl.

Hogan protested, "Hey! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a beautiful woman? Have a little compassion on us locked up fellas would ya?" He paused thoughtfully and then stage whispered to Klink, "Do you think he's jealous?"

Klink laughed nervously before he realised what he was doing and hastily stopped.

"Hogan, I would be very careful if I was you." Hochstetter was talking through gritted teeth.

"What's the matter? Not having any luck with the Fraulines?" Hogan smiled condescendingly down at the Gestapo man.

A feral growl was the only warning Hogan had, but it was enough. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding a swinging fist, as Hochstetter lunged at him. Having missed his target, Hochstetter was now overbalanced and the momentum sent him face first to the ground. No one dared laugh, although you could very nearly hear the smirk on Hogan's face.

Although he was smiling, Hogan's thoughts were racing faster than his speeding heartbeat. 'Come on guys…I need that phone call!' Hogan thought fervently.

Hogan was now wondering if he had pursued the wisest course of action in stirring Hochstetter up to the point where the man was barely thinking at all. However, since the little fracas in the courtyard had drawn even the tower guards' attention, Hogan figured he had succeeded in his original aim; diverting all attention away from any men that might just happen to be sneaking about the compound wearing Abwehr uniforms. He just wished every gun in the place wasn't pointed at him right now.

Hochstetter violently pushed himself to his feet and motioned for two of his guard to hold Hogan.

Hogan tried to appear nonchalant but couldn't stop himself from wriggling uncomfortably at the bruising grip on his arms. 'Phone call,' he thought. 'Need it now. Any time now guys!'

It was Hochstetter's turn to smirk.

"_Herr Major_…" Helga called from the office door as Hochstetter stepped with deliberate menace towards his tormentor.

"_WHAT?_"

Helga flinched but continued bravely on. "_Major, there is a phone call for you, General Finchmier, from Berlin."_

Hochstetter looked from the still defiant Hogan to Helga and back again. "Bah! This is not over, Hogan!"

Hogan waited until his enemy was in the door, then struggled to be let go. "Come on guys, I'm in a prison camp, where am I going to go?"

The two Gestapo men exchanged looks and then slowly let Hogan go. Hogan wondered if they thought their superior was as insane as he did.

"_Excuse me…_" Everyone turned to the man peering over the back of the truck. "_Could someone give me a hand down?"_

"_General Tirpitz!_" Klink rushed over to assist.

Hogan blinked. This must be the General; he had forgotten the General was supposed to be here too. Hogan sidled up to Maria while everyone's attention was focused elsewhere.

Maria anxiously watched her father talk to Klink, confusion and anger evident in his bearing; he had not taken well to the hospitality of the Gestapo. She startled when someone took her hand and whispered in her ear, "_So…what happened?_"

"_You_…" there was poison in her voice, although she was careful to keep the volume low and her face fixed in an expression of adoration. "_Do you have any idea of what you have done to us? And then we're brought here with that __psycho__ and I have to watch you play games with him… you may enjoy playing this game of Russian roulette you have going here but I…I…_"

"_You__ were amazing_." Hogan didn't have to act to put an expression of admiration on his face.

The compliment stopped her, mid-rant. "_I was?"_

"_Yes! I mean, you were thrown into the deep end, I thought for sure you were going to give me up. But you didn't."_

Maria wasn't going to let herself think about how easy it had been to pretend to be in love with this man. _"Well like I said, that Major is just…insane. I mean imagine Papa Bear being based in a POW…" _she looked around at her surroundings, taking them in for the first time; her voice trailed off uncertainly, "…_camp_…"

Klink finally noticed the close conversation. "Hogan…what are you doing?"

"I keep asking her to marry me but she seems to think I can't provide her with a secure future! Heck I'd even look after her family if she'd agree, but she doesn't believe me. Imagine that!" Hogan seemed genuinely hurt and puzzled; inwardly he hoped Maria had gotten the message he had been trying to give…and that she didn't take that marriage comment too seriously.

Klink gaped at Hogan and wondered if he should get a psychiatrist in for his senior prisoner of war officer.

_To be continued…_

_(P.S. Like the Hogan dodge when Hochstetter went for him? Guess he got sick of getting hurt in this fic heh)_


End file.
